Fear of Fear and Fear Itself
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: A bug is found in the re-materialization as Ulrich is trying to get back to Earth, leaving him stuck on Lyoko longer than his friends. Once back Ulrich starts to lose the line between reality and memory as Xana uses a painful time in his past to trap him as a little boy. Can Jeremie and Odd figure out what Xana did in time to keep their friend out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

season 2

"Rra!" Yumi cried, throwing her fan as she cartwheeled out of the way of the block's laser.

The fan crossed over the eye of Xana, killing it.

Yumi righted herself, raising her hand to grab the fan as it came back to her.

"Is Aelita any closer to the tower?" Ulrich asked as he pulled out his sword from the last block.

"No. Odd's still got one krabe." Jeremie's voice said. "Look out, Xana's sending you some frelions."

Ulrich and Yumi turned around, hearing the steady hum of their wings.

"Dones Xana want us to stay here all day?" Ulrich asked, deflecting a laser, killing the bug that had shot at him.

"Looks like it." Yumi said, jumping onto the overwing and flying around the three remaining freloins.

"Huh, hey, what's going on?" Yumi asked as the frelions started to fly away, leaving them in an empty mountain battle feild.

Yumi went back down and looked at Ulrich, her face full of questions.

Ulrich strugged as he put his katana away.

"This is weird. The tower's deactivated itself." Jeremie said.

"You searious?!" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"Ya, I'm going to get you all back now." Jeremie said, typing in the rematerilization codes.

Yumi disappeared from Ulrich's sight.

A minute passed, causing Ulrich to start worrying.

"Anything wrong, Einstien?" Ulrich asked, looking up.

"For some reason, I can't get your program to open." Jeremie said. "Give me a moment. I'll have to use a back door."

Ulrich looked around, realizing how longly it was to be on Lyoko by himself, causing him to flashback to when he was a child. He closed his eyes and let the memory flow over him.

Ulrich found himself back in his house that he had lived in back in Germany. He looked over the railing and down to his father and mother. He remembered that they had to leave to go to a meeting and couldn't wait for the nanny to get there.

Ulrich's hand clenched the teddy bear tighter as he realized he was all alone in the big house.

It wasn't the fact that his parents wasn't there that scared him. He had gotten used to them leaving him alone with just the buttler and their one servent.

It was what the buttler and servent would do together. He could hear their chanting starting up.

Ulrich hurried to his room and shut the door behind himself, his arms hugging his bear.

"Ready Ulrich?" Jeremie asked, forcing Ulrich to open his eyes, bringing him back to the mountains.

Ulrich looked up and said, "Been ready."

"Materilization Ulrich." Jeremie said, typing in more comands than normal.

Ulrich disappeared from Lyoko only to find himself gasping for breath as soon as the scanner doors opened.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed, watching him fall to his knees, his hands gripping at his chest. She ran over to him, consern writen on her face.

"Yumi, is Ulrich alright?" Odd askedm hearing Yumi's cry in the lab with Jeremie and Aelita.

Ulrich looked up, his breathing better. "I'm fine, Odd." a smile across his face.

"You need help?" Yumi asked as she helped him stand.

"I'm fine." Ulrich said as he felt sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Yumi noticed and put her hand to his forehead. "You're burning! Are you sure you're fine?"

"It's nothing." Ulrich said, getting out of Yumi's grip. He walked over to the elevator and turned to look at her. "You coming? We've got to get back to class."

Yumi walked over, stepping inside the elevator.

Ulrich pushed the button, shutting the iron curtain.

Yumi glanced over to him, consern writen over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"And in the seventeenth century, he had painted his famis-oh, so you four finally desiced to join us." Mr. Fument stopped his lectur, looking at the door as Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita walked in.

"Sorry, sir." Jeremie said as he sat down in his chair, Aelita sitting next to him.

Odd and Ulrich sat down at the desk next to theirs and looked up as Mr. Fument asked, "And what kept you four?"

"Yumi had needed some help getting her project here." Ulrich though up. "We didn't expect it to take as long as it did."

Mr. Furent shook his head, not sure if it was true or not.

Ulrich pulled out his paper to take notes on his history leson, only for his mind to slowly drift off into his memory.

Ulrich slid to the floor, his back still against the door. The bear still in his arms.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, causing Ulrich to jump to his feet. Ulrich backed away, afraid it might be the butler again.

The door jurked open, showing a man with gray hair. He was dressed in, what Ulrich was able to tell, Indian clothing, a wrap around his head that hid most of his gray hair.

"NO! Please Mr. Hex!" Ulrich cried, dropping the bear as he tripped over a book he had laying on the ground.

Mr. Hex walked forward, towards the boy as if he didn't hear a word. He grabbed Ulrich's shoulders and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Ulrich pownded Mr. Hex's back, knowing what they wanted to do to him.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Odd asked, noticing Ulrich had started to breath rapidly. Odd grabbed Ulrich's arm as the boy seamed to be lost.

Ulrich closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked towards Odd, his face full of confution.

"You ok?" Odd asked again, worried for his friend.

Ulrich put his head so that it was resting on his hands, realizing his face was dripping with sweat again. "I'm fine." Ulrich said, not wanting to explain.

Ulrich looked down at his paper, his ears drifting over to what Mr. Funet was saying. Ulrich saw notes he didn't remember writing down. He read them over, and almost gasped at what he saw.

"When push comes to shove, when the gloves come off for ones we love, we must protect, no matter what, Imuy will be protected, if only the past is secure."

Ulrich crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his side pocket. He pulled out a clean sheet and tryed to pay attention again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jeremie, I'm worried about Ulrich." Odd said as the three sat in the court yard after class. Ulrich had gone to the restroom, and Yumi had yet to appear. "In class, he had some sort of glazed look and was writing some weird message. Than it looked like he was panicing-"

"And breathing hard? His face dripping with sweat?" Yumi guessed as she walked over.

"Ya, how'd you guess?" Odd asked, looking towards the girl.

"That's how he was when he came out of the scanner." Yumi said.

"But, this time, he wrote something down." Odd re-explained. "All I could make out was something about shoving and loving. Than something about protecting. I think he had a name, but I didn't get to see it well enough. Though everything I could see was spelt right."

"That's weird enough." Jeremie said.

"What's weird enough?" Ulrich asked as he walked over.

"Nothing." Yumi said, her eyes going over to Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita as if to say not to tell Ulrich.

The bell rang, helping Yumi out. "See you." Yumi said, heading off towards her science class as Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita headed off towards the gym.

"You're not going to tell me what you all were talking about, are you?" Ulrich asked as he opened his gym locker.

"Not unless you explain what happened to you during history." Odd said, sitting on the bench so he could take off his shoes.

"Or what that paper said." Jeremie said.

"History was just a bad memory." Ulrich said as he took of his shirts and shoved them into his locker. "The paper...I still don't know."

"Well, could we see it?" Jeremie asked, pulling his glasses back on so he pull down his gym shirt to cover his chest.

"I guess." Ulrich said as he finished pulling off his pants. He put his hand into the pocket and pulled out the ball of paper to hand to Jeremie.

Jeremie took the paper and opened it up.

"When push comes to shove, when the gloves come off for someone we love, we must protect, no matter what Imuy will be protected if only the past is secure." Jeremie read out loud. He looked at Ulrick and asked as he handed back the paper, "Who's Imuy?"

"It's Yumi." Odd said, putting on his gym clothes. "He spells it backwards when he doesn't want anybody to realize who he's talking about."

"How do you know about that?" Ulrich exclamed.

"You, uh, accedentlly wrote it like that on something you gave me." Odd said, closing his locker.

Ulrich eyed him, not sure if it was that or of his friend had been snooping in his diary again, but shrugged it off and said, "But the strange thing is, I never wrote it. Well, I mean, I don't remember writing it."

"I know this may sound strange, but as soon as school's over, I would like to scan you." Jeremie said, putting on his tenni shoes. "I'm thinking Xana might have placed a bug in you."

"In a way, I hope you're right." Ulrich said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three walked outside and saw Aelita waiting for them on the bleachers.

"Guess what Jim's going to try to teach us." Aelita said, her face a light.

"What?" Odd asked, sitting next to her as Jeremie sat on her other side.

"No, let me guess, American Football?" Ulrich guessed as he sat down next to Odd.

"Who told you?!" Aelita asked, surprised he got it right.

"Nobody, I just guessed." Ulrich srugged.

"But you're kidding, right?" Jeremie asked. "I can't even play regualer football."

"No, but his brother sent over some old equipment his school wanted to throw away because it was a year old." Aelita said.

Ulrich found himself not able to consintrate on what his friends were saying anymore.

Instead of sitting on the cool concreat, he found himself back on the shoulder of the butler. His fists soar from punching Mr. Hex in the back but he continued to try.

They entered another room only for the door to slam shut on its own accord.

Mr. Hex dropped Ulrich onto a custioned bed. The man undressed Ulrich and left the room, leaving Ulrich, naked on the coution.

Ulrich looked around, the only light was coming from the candles put around the room and from the fire place.

A woman seemed to appear out of the darkness. She was dressed in only a drap around her waist. She walked over to him and layed next to him, running her fingers up his side.

Fear of what she wanted to do with him this time made it so that her touch didn't tickle.

Ulrich stood up from where he was sitting, getting his friend's attention.

"Uh, Ulrich, where are you going?" Odd asked.

Ulrich turned to his friends, his facefull of panic. "I have to get away!" Ulrich said.

"Get away from what?" Aelita asked, none of them understanding their friend.

"I just have to get away before she..." Ulrich's voice trailed off as he started to walk down the bleachers, only trip and fall the rest of the way to the grassy bottom, hitting a few kids on his way down.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie cired as the three jumped up and ran after him.

Aelita made it to him first, seeing blood coming out of a cut on his forehead and pleanty of scratchs covering his arms. His orange pants had gotten ripped by the ruff concreate he had fallen down.

"Herve! Get Jim and Yolanda!" Odd ordered as he knelt next to Ulrich.

Sissi had made her way over and saw her crush...well, crushed.

Ulrich's eyes closed as blood from a cut dripped over his eyelid.

"Come on, everyone. Give us some room." Jim ordered as he and Yolanda appeared.

"What happened?" Yolanda asked Jeremie as she knelt next to Ulrich.

"He tripped when he was walking down." Jeremie said, perpuly not telling her about his lack of acnoligment of where he was before he fell. "I think he might have a concution."

"Odd, Jeremie, could you help me?" Yolanda asked, placing Ulrich's head back down to the ground.

"Of course." Odd said, worried about his friend.

"I need you two to carry him back to the imfermery." Yolanda said, standing up.

Odd grabbed Ulrich around his chest and Jeremie picked up his feet, carrying their friend, they followed Yolanda.

Aelita watched them, worry in her eyes.

Odd and Jeremie were forced to go back to class, leaving Ulrich on one of the beds in the imfermery.

"I better tell Yumi." Odd said as the two headed back towards the football field.

"I hope he'll be ok." Jeremie said as Odd typed in a short message and sent it to Yumi.

"This is Ulrich we're talking about." Odd said, trying to reasure himself as well as his friend as he put his cell away. "He'll make it."

"I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ulrich thrashed back and forth as the woman finally got off of him.

Tears were going down his cheeks as he felt blood covering his body. He didn't remember any pain from a blade, but couldn't be sure if it was his blood or not.

Mr. Hex came back in the room and said something to the woman, getting her to panic.

Had three hours finally past? Ulrich couldn't tell.

The woman wiped her hands over some of the candles, blowing them all out.

The fire place was the only sorce of light left.

Ulrich could see the woman going towards him again, though this time, she picked him up and took him out of the room. He didn't know where they were going, he just wished the pain would stop.

"Ulrich, please, calm down!" Yolanda tryed as she grabbed the boy's shoulders.

Ulrich turned to her, tears running down his cheek as he tryed to get to the medican cabnet.

"JIM!" Yolanda called, knowing the man was in the hallway because he had just left.

The door opened and Jim rushed over, pulling Ulrich's arms behind his back.

"What happened?" Jim asked as he held against Ulrich's fight.

"I don't know." Yolanda admited as she grabbed a needle.

Ulrich kicked backwards, kicking Jim where it hurt.

Jim let go, dropping to the ground as pain went through-out his body.

"Come on, Ulrich. Please. You don't want to do this." Yolanda tried as she moved closer to him with the needle.

"NO!" Ulrich cried, turning around and running for the door.

Ulrich made it out the door and out the building, running head first into Herve as he walked to the library for his study block.

"What it!" Herve exclamed as they fell to the gound. He saw who it was and asked, "Ulrich?"

Ulrich got up, he looked around as if he didn't hear the boy and pushed Herve out of the way as he saw what he was looking for.

Herve fell to the ground only to find Yolanda to rush out of the building.

"Where'd..."

Herve pointed off towards the court yard, guessing Ulrich was who she was looking for.

Yolanda rushed off in that direction, seeing his orange pants disappear around the courner.

"He wanted to get away from something?" Yumi asked as they filled her in as to what had happened in gym.

"Ya, but he wouldn't explain." Aelita said.

"HEY!" Odd called as he felt hands on his shoulders pulled him around so he was standing in front of a bush.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked, seeing him grab Odd.

"Keep her away from me!" Ulrich pleaded, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Everyone turned in the way he had come from and saw Yolanda running. She looked like she was looking for something or someone.

Yolanda ran over to the five, Ulrich backing farther into the bush.

"Have you seen Ulrich?" Yolanda asked as she stopped in front of them, out of breath.

"No, we haven't." Aelita lied, shaking her head.

"I could've sworn I saw..." Yolanda started before shaking her head. "Thanks anyway."

Yolanda ran off, looking for Ulrich.

A few minutes after, Ulrich asked, "Is she gone?"

"Yolanda's gone." Odd said, turning around to see the boy hugging his knees.

Ulrich looked out from the bush and saw Aelita and Yumi. Fear covered his face as his eyes stayed glued to them.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Yumi asked walking closer to him.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Ulrich ordered, trying to get into the bush father.

Yumi backed up, surprise covering her face.

"What's the problem Ulrich?" Odd asked, getting down on the ground. "I know Yumi can kick some butt, but that doesn't mean you have to be afraid of her."

"She hurt me." Ulrich said, looking at Odd with more of a child-like face.

"She hurt you?" Odd asked, realizing they weren't dealing with 16 year old Ulrich anymore.

"Hey, Yolanda alert." Jeremie said, noticing the woman coming around again.

"Hold on." Odd said, standing up so that he was covering Ulrich's hiding spot.

"I think we should head to the factory." Jeremie said as the bell rang for their next class.

"We'll go to class." Aelita said, grabbing her and Yumi's bags. "You might be able to talk to him easier."

"Good idea." Jeremie said.

"Good luck." Odd called as they walked off.

Odd noticed Yolanda wasn't around and turned back towards Ulrich. "Come on, Ulrich, we'll go to a place were she can't hurt you."

Odd held out his hand to his friend.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked, looking at Odd's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." Odd said, smiling.

Ulrich took Odd's hand and stood up, out of the bush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The elevator opened, letting the three into the lab,

"Whao." Ulrich said, seeing the equipment.

"That just proves it." Jeremie whispered to Odd as Ulrich looked around.

"That his mind has gone back to when he was a child?" Odd guessed.

Jeremie nodded his head.

Odd went over to where Kiwi's back-up bead was and sat down on it, motioning for Jeremie to do the same.

"Hey Ulrich, come over here." Odd said, getting the boy's attention.

Ulrich walked over, confusion on his face. "How do you know my name?" Ulrich asked sitting down in front of the two.

"We're your friends." Jeremie said.

"So how much is he paying you two?" Ulrich asked, his face showing disappontment.

"Paying us?" Odd and Jeremie asked together.

"Every 'friend' I've had was getting payed by dad." Ulrich said.

"We're not getting payed." Jeremie said, shaking his head. "We just want to know what happened. After that, everything will be good again."

Ulrich's eyes teared up again as he remebered. He wiped them away quickly, realizing what age Odd and Jeremie were.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" Odd asked.

"The survent. The new one from Spain." Ulrich explained. "Her and Mr. Hex. It was her idea though, I know it."

"What did she do?" Odd asked, not sure what his friend would say.

"I don't remember much. Just that I realized I had blood all over me." Ulrich said.

"She cut you?" Jeremie asked.

"No, but, well, I don't think so. But my, I hurt down here." Ulrich motioned towards his croch area.

Odd and Jeremie both realized what had happened to the boy.

"Can you really fix everything?" Ulrich asked, looking towards Jeremie.

"Uh, yes, of course." Jeremie said, standing up. "Odd will take you to the floor."

Ulrich looked over at Odd as he stood up and smiled.

"What?" Odd asked as Ulrich stood up.

"Your name." Ulrich said as they went to the elevator. Ulrich tryed to cover his giggles with his hand.

"You get used to it." Odd said, pushing the button to shut the door.

They went down to the scanner room and Ulrich stopped in front of one of the yellow pods.

"Go ahead." Odd said, smiling at his friend. "It's safe."

Ulrich smiled back and looked back to the inside of the scanner. He swallowed a lump that had formed inside of his throat as he stepped into the scanner.

"Alright Jeremie, he's good." Odd said as Ulrich turned around, waiting.

"Alright, let's hope this works." Jeremie's voice said as the scanner closed and a high piched noise filled the room as it started to work. "Odd, you can come up here. This might take a while."

"Actually, I'm going to wait down here." Odd said, sitting down. "Just in case."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, school just let up." Yumi said as she and Aelita walked into the lab.

"Where's Odd?" Aleita asked, not seeing him.

"He's asleep down stairs." Jeremie said, watching the screen, every once in a while, pushing a button. "Finally, that should do it."

"We'll go down and wake Odd up." Yumi said, heading back into the elevator with Aelita.

The elevator went down to the scanner room and the two girls walked over to Odd, who was curled up in the fetal position.

"Come on, Odd, wake up." Aelita said, knelling down and gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Odd asked, opening his eyes. He looked at Aelita and Yumi and smiled. "I think I might have gone into Jeremie or Ulrich's dream instead."

"Come on, wake up." Yumi said, helping him up to his feet. "Jeremie's almost finished."

"What was it all about anyway?" Aelita asked as Odd streached out, soar from sleeping on the cold mettle floor.

"I think one of the servents of his old house had raped him." Odd explained. "According to Einstien, Xana had placed a bug to slowly bring him back to the time that that happened."

"He was rapped?" Yumi exclamed, surprised.

"No wonder he never wanted to talk about his past." Aelita said, sounding understanding.

The air presher releaced as the scanner opened, getting the three's attention.

"Uhg." Ulrich moned as he fell out of the scanner.

Odd and Yumi moved over to him in enough time to grab him and slowly take him to the ground.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Yumi asked, sitting next to his head.

Ulrich opened his eyes and saw Yumi looking down at him, making him smile.

"Never been better." Ulrich said as he tryed to sit up. He turned so that he was facing his friends and asked, "What happened?"

"Xana put a bug in you." Aelita explained.

"Ya, he sent your mind back to when you were five." Odd said.

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but we do need to start up a return to the past, or Yolanda won't quit looking for you." Jeremie's voice said. "Ready?"

"We're ready." Ulrich said, smiling towards Yumi.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremie commanded, hitting enter.

The light came out of the Holospear, covering over the earth to turn back time.

"So, what happened?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi sat on the edge of the Holospear. Odd was sitting on the floor at Jeremie's feet.

Aelita sat down next to Ulrich and said, "We think you had been having flash backs before it totaly blocked your mind."

"In history you had writen something down." Odd said. "What was it, something about Yumi and gloves?"

"When push comes to shove, when the gloves come off for someone we love. We must protect, no mater what, Imuy will be protected if only time is secrued." Ulrich said, sounding as if he was confused.

"Yes, that was it." Jeremie said, surprised.

"How come you remember that, but nothing else?" Yumi asked.

"And who's Imuy?" Aelita asked.

"Imuy's Yumi." Odd answered for Ulrich, getting him to blush. "Spell it backwards."

"But, I don't know what I did. And why was Yolanda after me?" Ulrich asked.

"I heard someone say you had kicked Jim in the balls and ran for it after you woke up in the imfermery." Aelita said.

"Ow! Poor Jim." Odd said as the three guys grimist.

"But why was I in the imfermery?" Ulrich asked.

"You started to lose it and fell off the bleachers." Odd said.

"We finally got you to talk to us after telling Yumi and Aelita to go to class." Jeremie explained.

"You said my mind was about five, huh?" Ulrich asked, thinking he knew where this was going.

The four nodded their heads, all frowning.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich, for what happened back then." Yumi said.

"Thanks." Ulrich said, putting his hands in his pockets as he really didn't know what to say.

"Did they get her?" Aelita asked.

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"The servent girl." Odd said.

"No, I-i never told anyone." Ulrich said, grabbing his left arm and looking down at his feet. "I always thought she would do it again."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore." Yumi said, putting her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich looked up and smiled at her.

"Ya, if anybody trys to touch you, Yumi'll hurt them." Odd said, smiling. "She won't let anybody hurt you."

Yumi blushed, taking her hand away, causing Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd to laugh.

the end


End file.
